


when you know I dance so well

by Anonymous



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everybody is somebody's precious cinnamon roll, too good for this world.





	when you know I dance so well

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been writing a long-ish fic for the last few months with barely any Jason in it, and I hadn't realized how much I missed him until this season's premiere.

Trevor ended his confession of actually being a demon sent to sabotage the four humans and their supernatural sponsors, and also to just to have a wicked good time along the way, with, "But you, Jason, you're something special, and I no longer believe that you should be dragged back to the Bad Place and tortured every day. You should be torturing people with me."

"I only understood like half of that because I've been licking these weird Australian toads," said Jason, "but homey, I cannot tell you how much you mean to me, because I've been licking toads and my tongue feels all funny, but, like, when we first met I thought you were a nerd like Marty Mad Good Meth, but then it turned out that you like farts and setting things on fire and trance and you want to be part of my two-person dance crew." He dropped to his knees. "Trevor, would you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my white Pillboi?"

"Yes." Trevor helped Jason back to his feet. He smelled like Axe Body Spray and Doritos and something else, something uniquely him. "A thousand screams yes. You light the Molotov cocktail of my heart, bro. And my heart is literally a bottle of Everclear stuffed with a greasy rag."

"Oh, man, awesome! I love Everclear!" Jason threw his arms around Trevor. It was a hug. A human hug. Trevor had never been hugged before.

"I know, bro," said Trevor. There was a lump in his throat and he hadn't even been gorging on human flesh despite all the bodies on offer. At the beginning of this assignment he'd missed his leather jacket, but Jason's arms around him were like a leather jacket, the most badass leather jacket, made of Jason's love.

(No homo.)

Jason drew back, grinning. "Okay, best demon friend. Let's go shoplift some firecrackers and hard lemonade and then throw Frisbees at kangaroos."

"You read my mind," Trevor said.

"No, homey." Jason thumped a fist against his chest. "I read what's in here."

And as they rolled off into the sunset together in platonic dirtbag bliss, he added, "I think one of the toads gave me magic mind-reading powers. Like, Spiderman, only with a toad. Spidertoad."

Trevor wanted to hug him again, so he did, feeling so emotional he expected Shawn to sense it from realms away and make with the cocooning. But Shawn didn't, and they lived happily ever after, or at least until they started throwing Frisbees at kangaroos.


End file.
